fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mackenzie Peterson Irvaron
Summary Appearance Max is 5’3, pretty short for a boy his age. He is constantly mocked about it, which annoys him halfway to the graveyard. Max likes to exercise, and thus has a pretty good build. Even if you take away all of his magical abilities, he has a two-pack (which might not be as impressive as a fifty-pack, but Max doesn’t care). He is not really scrawny, as he has an average chest, a healthy stomach, and decently-sized limbs. Max’s hair color is a dark-caramel-like brown, which he got from the small amount of American blood in him (though he is nothing compared to his older triplet sister Camille, who is blonde and has white skin). At the front, you can see Max is bangless, though he has two strands poking at his forehead at the sides of his forehead. In the back, his hair is quite ruffled, and it’s be a pain to comb/brush. At the sides, you can he his hair straight and without curls, similarly to the top of his head. Max’s eyes are light caramel with bits of hazel sprinkled throughout. He has an intense gaze with his eyes, one that is not haunting, but captivating. Max’s eyes are horizontal ovals that a slightly thinner and taller than the average person’s eye. His eyes are never in full stare, but they aren’t prone to going in a glare-like stance. His nose is always a bit perked down, but not enough to call it slanted. He has a few small freckles on the left side of his chin, and also on the left side of his forehead the longer strand of hair reaches down to his eyebrows (and because of this, Max usually fiddles with it). Max’s skin has a dark-fair complexion, darker than the average Spanish person, but much lighter than an African. He is pimple-less, and has smooth (almost baby-like) skin. Max has an apple-ish-shaped birthmark on the upper part of his back, and does not think much of it. Max, though his family is very wealthy, prefers cool & casual clothes. His favorite outfit is a yellow, short-sleeve, zipper vest along with comfortable black jeans and black fingerless gloves. However, he also owns many fancy and extravagant clothing, like tuxedos and such. Usually, if he’s wearing something, he’ll have everything proper. If he’s wearing a jacket, he’ll zip in up. If he’s wearing a dress shirt, he’ll button everything. For him, wearing something like a jacket open feels weird (unless he has a message he wants everyone to see on his inside shirt). He also wears a golden ring most of the time. Personality Max is a deadpan snarker who always tells people off unless he gets the feeling he’d be better off ignoring the comment. He has a short temper, which is quite hypocritical, because he causes people to go bear crazy on him. He’s quick to respond and jump to conclusions. This gets him in trouble many different times in the series; sometimes, he mistakes a friend as an enemy, or an enemy as a random person. This doesn’t help much, combined with the fact that he has a hard time letting people know that he’s wrong. He does have his strengths, however. While most of the time he’ll be trying to make you punch him in the face, the rest of the time he’ll be serious and a very helpful teammate. With his quick mindset, he thinks of the one solution he has and goes into it; and on occasion, that solution is helpful. He, in reality, is a light tsundere - he acts like he couldn’t give two breaths about others, but in reality, they are his buddies. He has a hard time really letting people down, and though he might never say “I love you,” he does. Oh, and then there’s his attitude. Oh god, his attitude. He might not be grumpy, but he sure isn’t Mister Sunshine. Delivering snarky remarks whenever someone says something stupid and quips even when staring into the face of danger. With all this, you might want to ask “Why’d anyone wanna hang out with this douche?” Well, that’s the thing about Max - you either tolerate him or you don’t. You think that he’s more than meets the eye, or what you see is what you get. Max is a flirt - he sees someone attractive, he hits on them. Sometimes, people may see him as a plain and simple minor womanizer - and they would be correct. Some see this as him being a weirdo, but often, he charms and flusters ladies with weak minds easily. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Name: Mackenzie Peterson Irvaron Origin: Mystic Gender: Male Age: '''14 during his first battle with Sheena, 15 after the defeat of Azazel timeskip, 16 when facing off against Elvira’s army, 17 by the time of Elvira’s defeat, Immortal after becoming the Hope of the World '''Classification: Human/Key Date of Birth: '''February 8, 20XX * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: Aquarius Birthplace: Myst Town Likes: *Max likes to play soccer and do track, just for the fun of physical activity and a workout. In fact, he’s fairly good at both. He just loves doing anything that involves exercise. He usually plays games like Capture the Flag, dodgeball, and golf (though people tease him for golf because they say it’s “stupid”). *Max, though he thinks he sucks, is an excellent tactician. He makes simple plans, fool-proofs them, and puts them into action, just as a tactician should. *Max also likes singing and dancing. He nears a perfect pitch, and is very flexible. However, he hides this skill because he wishes not to embarrass himself. Dislikes: *'Max dislikes strawberries; they just don’t taste good to him. He has a phobia of bugs, an intense hatred of snakes and reptiles, and HATES the Western Pop Singer accent. ' Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: Deceased Combat Statistics Tier: 8-B | 8-B | Low 7-C | 8-A | 7-B | Low 7-B | High 6-B | 7-A | High 6-A | Low 6-B | Low 5-B | 2-C Name: '''Mackenzie Peterson Irvaron '''Origin: '''Mystic '''Gender: '''Male, becomes genderless when absorbing most of the Keys and his allies’ energy '''Age: '''14 during his first battle with Sheena, 15 after the defeat of Azazel timeskip, 16 when facing off against Elvira’s army, 17 by the time of Elvira’s defeat, Immortal after becoming the Hope of the World '''Classification: '''Human/Key, Professional Prodigy Magician, The Hope of the World (after obtaining divine status) '''Powers and Abilities: * When in base:'' Regeneration (Low-Mid), Danmaku, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (very skilled with bows & swords due to Solaris’ muscle memory), Magic, Soul Manipulation, Breaking The Fourth Wall, Enhanced Senses (however, only one at a time and must be a conscious effort), Genius Intelligence (strategic and tactical), Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Chi Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura, Rage Power, Telekinesis, Berserk Mode, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Extrasensory Perception, Transformation, Telepathy, Homing Attack, Flight, Astral Projection (no control), Damage Boost, Heat Manipulation * '''When Keysage: '''same as Base and Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Time and Spatial Manipulation, Healing, Astral Projection (at will), Awakened Power, Heat Vision * '''When the Hope of the World:' same as Base and Keysage, Immortality, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Existence Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Acasuality, Flight, Absorption, Transmutation, Quantum Manipulation, Creation, Time Stop, Time Paradox Immunity, Pocket Dimension Manipulation, Teleportation, Resurrection, Fate Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Holy Manipulation [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: City Block level (kept up with a suppressed Sheena, destroyed a large neighborhood on Unmei) | City Block level (it was stated clearly that though Max's magical power was more controlled, he didn't really gain any new power) | Small Town level (briefly matched blows with Raven who destroyed a village whilst looking for Luna) | Multi-City Block level (Headmaster Griffin stated that Max had gotten several times stronger, though not as he was in his previous enraged state) | City level (Tulip worried that Max and King Sedunso's duel would destroy a nearby city) | Low City level (at the Battle of Paris, Max created a two megaton storm with Divinity, blowing the area up) | Country level (Max's risky near-self destruction destroyed a country of the planet Discord, which was said to be around Jupiter's size and mass) | Mountain level (scaled to Bloodborne Camille, who scaled to full-powered Azazel, who could destroy half of a mountain casually without focusing his energy (248 Megatons)) | Moon level (Max's full-Key attack of Elvira nearly destroyed the planet Finnary, and considering its similar size to Earth, would take about 266 Exatons) | Country level (along with Luna, fought a Moon level Nimue, who punched a North America-size continent on the planet so hard it was destroyed instantaneously (300 Exatons)) | Low Planet level (quite simply used his Keysage abilities to punch a moon down to attack Elvira, shattering it in the process) | Low Multiverse level (absorbed all of the Keys to near godlike power) Speed: Transonic '''(kept up with a suppressed Sheena, who in turn was able to block one of Azazel’s illusion attacks) | Supersonic''' (was stated to have doubled the sound barrier by Ethan) | Supersonic+ (blocked a nearing-full power Azazel's illusion attack) | Supersonic+ | Hypersonic+ (ran 8000-ish mile distances to catch up to Sedunso's attack) | Hypersonic+ | Speed of Light (was described by Solaris to "move at speeds like the light he was controlling when entering Keysage")' | Sub-Relativistic '(Griffin noted Max's huge boost he gained from acquiring Keysage) |''' '''FTL+ (Max was faster than his previous use of Keysage) | FTL+ (Max's training allowed him to travel at lightspeed in base) | MFTL | Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M Nickel Arc Base and beyond (carried the Eiffel Tower in the Battle of Paris) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City Block level | City Block level | Small Town level | Multi-City Block level | City level | Town level | Country level | Mountain level | Multi-Continental level | Country level | Low Planet level | Low Multiverse level ' 'Stamina: 'Extremely high, but it depends on how much he sues it; using it in short bursts allows him to stay in the fight for longer. 'Range: '''Approximately 30 feet w/o Divinity, several thousand kilometers with it 'Standard Equipment: '''Divinity (his sacred bow), the Key of Chaos 'Intelligence: '''Genius in Strategy and Tactics, Above-Average otherwise '''Weaknesses: Most useful techniques require magic, which is a limited resource, and overuse can result in a really bad overall physical condition. Is also very brash and cocky. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * Haughty Hit (delivers a swift kick to the opponent’s top, usually their stomach or cheek. If he hits, he taunts the opponent and is left vulnerable) * Flashbang (puts a bomb made of solar energy on the opponent, and it later explodes) * Target Storm (shoots a number of arrows at the opponent quickly - they hit, they explode) * Sun Slayer (charges solar energy in Rebirth and slashes at the enemy multiple times) * Exalted Flurry (Solaris stabs and slashes at the opponent at rapid speeds) * Oracle Aim (shoots three powerful arrows at the opponent - unlike Target Storm, these arrows are more like beams) * Daydream Crush (spikes the opponent with Key energy in his fists) * Golden Claw (scratches the opponent several times, Key energy used to make claws on his nails) * Fatal Leg Blitz (with golden fire charged in his leg, he rushes the opponent with a series of kicks and knees) * Expert Kick Combo (with a leg-spike to the ground, Max stomps on the opponent multiple times before kicking them into the air) * Nova Bullseye (shoots a slow but ultra-strong arrow at the opponent) * Blazer Laser (shoots a red, powerful, fiery beam/energy wave from his fingers with self-generated fire along with Key energy at the opponent; may cause dizziness or burns to the opponent) * Arrogant Devastator (Max’s counterpart to Luna’s Hurricane Reform and Ethan’s Optimistic Avenger; he uses a combo of Key attacks, fiery projectiles and punches, Divinity shots, and strong kicks before kicking the opponent away; HAZARD: IF ONE ATTACK MISSES, MAX IS LEFT VULNERABLE FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME) * Bursting Phoenix (Max shoots a few shots from Divinity before readying himself and charges straight at the opponent with a slower but more powerful Haughty Hit at full power, Key energy, and golden fire energizing his burst - the more energy he has, the more powerful the attack; HAZARD: WASTES ALL ENERGY) * Portal Raid (kicks the opponent up, and then shoots an arrow in a portal, multiplying the arrow by a thousand times and all of the new shots homing in on the enemy. When those arrows hit, they explode; HAZARD: IF THE KICK DOESN’T HIT, THE ATTACK WON’T BE SUCCESSFUL) '''Key: Mystic Beginnings | Azazel Arc Base | Azazel Arc Enraged | Emotui Arc Base | Emotui Arc Enraged | Nickel Arc Base | Nickel Arc Keysage/Enraged | Grandmaster Academy Arc Base | Grandmaster Academy Enraged/Keysage | Elvira Arc Base | Elvira Arc Enraged/Keysage | The Hope of the World Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2